


Its time to go back to East High

by PunxatawnyPhil



Series: High School Musical Future [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: The cast of High School Musical isn't where they thought they'd be. They'd mainly lost touch, so they were excited to see everyone, but things didn't turn out as planned.Warning! Possibly upsetting language!
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Series: High School Musical Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Its time to go back to East High

**Author's Note:**

> I will possibly be doing more chapters in different points of view. Also warning, Troy is kind of depressing.

Chad woke up tangled in the arms of a blonde man, whose head was tucked under his chin. He smiled lightly and slid out of bed, miraculously not waking Ryan up, as he was an incredibly light sleeper. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, and when he was back in the bedroom Ryan was waking up.

"Morning sunshine" Chad said teasingly.

"Morning wildcat" Ryan said, the using the nickname from their highschool days that had stuck. 

"We should probably make breakfast before the girls wake up." Chad was referring to their six year old twin girls, Ella and April.

Ryan got out of bed and walked to the doorway in which Chad was standing in and kissed him on the cheek. "You mean I cook and you burn the toast?" He said with a smirk.

Chad shook his head with a chuckle. "Whatever you want to call it. I'll get the mail." He turned around and walked in the direction of their kitchen, but instead of stopping there like Ryan, he walked into the living room, out the front door, and to the mailbox all in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. When he got back to the kitchen Ryan was already cooking.

"What was in the mail?" His husband asked casually without looking up.

Chad shrugged and looked through the pile. "Letter from Sharpay, Bill, Bill, Birthday party invitation for the girls, Letter from East High, bill-"

"Wait what?" Ryan asked, looking up from his cooking.

Chad hadn't realised just what he said until Ryan pointed it out. "Wait, East High? Like, our highschool East High? What do they want?"

"How should I know? Open it." Ryan said with an eye roll.

Chad did as he was told, and was shocked to find what he did.

_"Dear East High Class of 2008 students,_

_We are proud to welcome you back to East High for your ten year reunion. Please RSVP if you can make it to our school on the date printed on the back of the letter._

_Sincerely, East High"_

Ryan looked startled at the contents of the letter. "A... Reunion? Have you talked to any of them recently? You even lost contact with Troy when he..." Ryan trailed of. "Do you wanna go?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Chad shrugged. "It... It would be good to see Gabby again. And introduce her to the girls. Speaking of which, where are those little monkeys? I told you they'd be terrible to wake up if you watched that extra Sofia The First episode." He chuckled and turned to get their children.

Ryan smiled fondly. He finished the breakfast and put it on the table before following Chad. 

"Look you monkeys, you have to get up. Princesses get up on time." He heard Chad say from the girls' room.

Ella humphed. "But I don't want to get up" she whined.

Her sister agreed. "I'm tired" April stated.

Ryan walked into the room.

Ella's eyes lit up. "Papa! Dad is trying to make us get up" she said, trying to use the puppy dog eye trick. Unfortunately for her, he invented it.

"Do what Dad tells you. Or the dragon might come and gobble you up!" He swooped April out of her bed and into his arms as she squealed with delight. 

"Okayyy. His other daughter said grumpily before climbing out of bed and looking at Chad expectantly. Chad picked her up and they carried the kids to the kitchen.

Chad looked at the girls."How would you like to see where Papa and I went to school?"

* * *

Chad and Ryan stood outside of an almost painfully familiar gym. They each held one of their children's hands and one of the other's. They looked at each other and nodded before pushing the door open. They scanned the room which was scattered with familiar faces. Sharpay had already gotten there, as well as Gabriela and a man and child that looked around six, like their girls. They were most likely her husband and child. They decided to talk to her.

They walked up and greeted her. On closer inspection, she was pregnant. "Gabbi? Is that you? You look great!" Ryan said as they approached her.

She turned around at his voice and a grin spread across her face. "Ryan? Chad? Wow, you two look different. You're together now?" She asked, looking at their intertwined hands and the children on their sides. "And who are these cuties?"

Chad nodded. "Yup! Together seven, married four. We would've invited you to the wedding, but we couldn't find any trace of you. And This is Ella and April. Our daughters. Say hi girls" He spoke about his children so proudly that he could have powered the sun with the brightness of his smile.

"Hi girls" both girls said in unison, giggling profusely.

Gabriella just chuckled. "This is my son Devan and my husband David."

"Its nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Gabbi." He shook both of their hands. The boy hadn't said anything, and was hiding behind his mother.

Ella wasn't having any of it. "Devan, wanna play tag? There's plenty of open space since the gym is so big." She said with a grin.

Devan nodded sheepishly before getting tagged and the children started running around.

The two couples watched their children for a moment before turning back to each other.

"So, what did you two end up doing?" Gabriella asked after a small silence.

Ryan answered right away. "I went to new york. Got on Broadway. I've been in a couple movies since. I actually achieved my dream." He said proudly.

Chad swooped in right after him, almost as if they had rehearsed it. (They hadn't.) "And I played basketball in college, but ended up being 'too short' for the NBA, so I coached a basketball team for a while before I ended up helping Ryan open a dance studio. We both teach there, me full time, Ryan only when he's in between movies and plays. He only takes jobs in New York though, so he can be near the girls."

Gabbi nodded along to their stories. "I guess you do dance Chad. She smirked as the other two laughed.

Ryan asked "Well what about you miss straight A's." He joked.

Gabbi chuckled. "Well, I became a marine biologist and married David who's a lawer. We moved to New York for a project and stayed. I can't believe we never saw each other."

Ryan shrugged. "Big city. Some people never see their neighbor, let alone someone they haven't talked to in ten years who they don't know it in the city." 

Gabbi thought for a moment. "Speaking of people I haven't talked to in ten years, what ever happened to Troy?" She asked, not being able to see him in the crowd.

Chad's face darkened slightly. "I don't know. And to be entirely honest, I couldnt give a damn." He tightened his hand into a fist, angry just thinking about his former best friend. 

Gabriella was shocked. "Woah! What happened?!" She asked, thoroughly confused as to how the two had a falling out. 

Seemingly on cue, Troy walked into the auditorium.

Chad's eyes widened. "God, I really hoped he wouldn't he here." He mumbled under his breath. 

Ryan put an almost protective arm around Chad's shoulders when Troy started walking in their direction. He had gained a little weight and lost some of his hair. "Gabbi? That you? I haven't seen you since like, a month after graduation!" He said when he got over to the four of them, and completely ignoring Chad and Ryan.

"Hey Troy. How've you been?" She asked, clearly slightly uncomfortable.

"I've been great! I'm teaching drama and coaching basketball here! I'm still a Wildcat!" He said with a grin that didn't meet his eyes. He smelled like alcohol.

"Let's get out of here." Chad told his husband, the presence of Troy ruining his mood.

Ryan nodded. "Alright. I'll bring the car around and you round up the kids. Also, get Gabbi's number, I want Devan and the girls to have play dates." He kissed Chad on the cheek and walked out of the gym.

"Girls! We're leaving soon! C'mon!" Chad called to the girls who were still running around. They reluctantly walked over to their dad.

Troy turned around when Chad called after the girls. "Oh. Hey Danforth. Didn't see you there."

Chad glared at him. "I saw you, just didn't want to interact. And it's Evans now."

"Wait, you married Sharpay? Didn't think you were the type." Troy responded bitterly.

"No. I married Ryan. You know that. Leave me alone."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll go." He walked out of the gym.

Chad sighed. "Here Gabbi, let's exchange numbers the kids seem to get along, so we can set up a playdate!" 

Gabriella smiled, not bringing up the prior encounter. She wrote her number and David's on a piece of paper. "We should catch up soon. I'll see you"

Ryan's voice sounded through the building. " **WHAT THE FUCK!?!** " 

Chad's protective instincts kicked in. "Watch the girls. I'll be back." Then without waiting for a response he sprinted out of the room. When he got to where Ryan was, his husband had his hand up to his nose which was bleeding. He had just gotten punched in the face by Troy. 

He saw red. "Ryan. Go inside. Get the girls. I'll be right in." 

Ryan looked concerned. "Don't do anything rash." He said, but he walked into the building after picking up his hat which had fallen off.

"Troy. You're drunk. Go home. And do **NOT** touch my husband. Ever. Again." Chad said in an almost growl.

Troy shook his head. "You can't tell me what to do, you pouf. "He said arrogantly, still very obviously drunk. He put his hands on Chad's chest and pushed him back. 

Chad shook his head. "You do not want to do that Troy. Go. Home."

"I don't wanna do what? This?" He pushed Chad again. "Do something about it." He slurred the last sentence.

Chad shook his head. He looked at the man who was his best friend for almost twenty years. "I told you you shouldn't have done that." He quickly punched Troy in the face, knocking him out.

He dragged him and sat him up against the wall. He walked back into the building and hugged Ryan from behind. "Let's go." Ryan nodded and they both picked up one of the girls, walked to the car, and drove home.

* * *

The girls were in bed and Chad and Ryan were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You ok Chad? What happened today must have felt horrible." Ryan asked quietly, putting his hand on top Chad's.

Chad leaned his head into Ryan's shoulder. "It was. I can't believe what happened to him. It used to make me angry, but now... Now it's just sad." He sighed quietly.

His husband nodded. "I'd say I get it, but I was never close with someone like that. I don't get it. But what I do get, is that you can't let some homophobic asshole get you this upset. Now let's go to bed. You have a class tomorrow." He smiled slightly and Chad stood up with him.

"You're right. Screw Troy, I'm where I want to be." Chad said quietly, almost to himself.

* * *

As Chad fell asleep with Ryan in his arms and his daughters on the other side of the wall, he thought to himself, "Yep. I'm exactly where I should be."


End file.
